New Allegiance
by Amano Unmei
Summary: Fourth songfic in this serie. Written to Kamelot's "The Fourth Legacy".


**Category:** Warcraft  
**Type:** General  
**Rating:** G  
  
Fourth fic in my songfic serie, written to "The Fourth Legacy" by Kamelot... Fourth to fourth!  
  
OK, so I already wrote a songfic about Medivh. But whan can I help that many songs fit one character? You'll find many like this in my serie. Be warned. =P  
  
Changed the dialogues... like anyone cares anyway.  
  
I was close to tears at the end of RoC, when Medivh has left. His words... so sad... He doesn't deserve this!!! ... I didn't cry when writing this... but something stabbed me at the heart. Really.

* * *

The king covered his eyes in shock, as bright light engulfed the black raven, that began to change its shape. When the blindening shine faded, king Terenas once again surveyes the bird.  
  
Only that now it was a man.  
  
He was wearing brown, old robes and in his hand he held a wooden staff of a mage. Or maybe a hermit? He was old, but not as old as the king, and most of his face was hidden under his hood.  
  
'Yet prisoners they are, good king.' he said.  
  
'What is the meaning of this?' Terenas demanded. 'Who are you?'  
  
'Humanity is in peril!' the old mage called. There was a mutter of amusement and disbelief around him, as the Alliance ambassadors commented those words among themselves. 'The tides of darkness have come again, and the whole world is poised at the brink of war!'  
  
The mutters around them grew louder, as king Terenas surveyed the old man, narrowing his eyebrows.  
  
'Who are you to just come in here and say such thing?!'came the voice of Kirin Tor ambassador from the balcony above them. The brown-clad man gave him a sharp, disapproving look and sighed deeply.  
  
_Settle for the journey  
Sail across the seven seas  
Carried by the spirit of the brave  
Join the New Allegiance now  
And pledge your sacret heart  
A history that no one can forsake  
_   
'Hear me!' he called loud enough for the words to echo in the huge hall. 'If you truly wish to save your people, lead the across the sea, to the forgotten lands of Kalimdor.'  
  
Terenas blinked in surprise.  
  
'Flee?!' repeated the Dalaran mage. 'Are you insane, old man?! We cannot just leave...'  
  
'Anduin Lothar would.' the visitor shot back bitterly, feeling a stab of pain at the sound of the name. He chocked back him sorrow and added: 'He'd listen to me, just as he did before.'  
  
There was no reply to these words. Perhaps they shocked the Alliance leaders too much, or maybe they just did not know what to say.  
  
'Follow his spirit.' the hermit mage called. 'Go on to create a new, brighter future for your people... forget history!'  
  
_Flying like an eagle from oblivion  
Rising in the mirror of the skies  
_   
'You want us to forsake Lordaeron?!' the Kirin Tor wizard spat. 'You're mad! I don't care if you knew Anduin Lothar in person, we shall _not_ leave!'  
  
'That's the only way!' the visitor called back, his voice growing desperate. 'I came back from the shadows to warn you! You _must_ listen!'  
  
_You will find the New Allegiance  
Like a beacon in the night  
If you're searching for salvation  
Reach inside  
There's a new world approaching  
A fire to be seen  
In following the Fourth Legacy  
_  
'In Kalimdor lies your last hope.' the mage in brown robes explained, gazing at king Terenas before him. As he spoke, no one else did. 'There lies salvation, strenght and light. Only there, with your new allies will you be able to prevail as you are...'  
  
Again there came mutters echoing in the throne chamber, as the prophet ceased to speak. Eventually king Terenas stood up from his throne and pointed a threatening finger towards the preacher.  
  
'I don't know who you are or what you believe,' he started 'but it's no time for rumbling prophets! Our kingdom _is_ in danger, but it's we' he pointed at himself 'who will decide how best to save our people, not you!'he turned around back to his royal seat and with a wave of a hand dismissed the old mage.' Now, begone!' he ordered.  
  
The mysterious man stood still, but lowered his gaze a bit. 'I failed humanity once before,' he said silently 'and I will not do so again.' raising his head to survey the ruler for the last time, he added: 'If you can't taje up this cup, I shall find another, who will.'  
  


  
_Once you find the passage  
To another promised land  
Don't forget the ones you left behind  
_   
'Jaina, this is Thrall, son of Durotan, Warchief of the Horde. Thrall, this is Jaina Proudmoore, leader of the human survivors of Lordaeron.'  
  
'Human survivors?' the orc repeated. 'What are you talking about?'  
  
The prophet smiled slightly to the shaman, but his grin instantly vanished. 'They have come here just like you, heeding my warning. You must go forth together.' he added firmly.  
  
Jaina shiverred. 'Ally with _them_, are you mad?!' she breathed.  
  
'Have you heard nothing what I've said?!' the prophet bellowed. Both leaders, despite themselves, took a synchronized step backwards.  
  
The mage turned to face the orc, sending him a sharp, meaningful stare. But it wore no anger, only care and desperation. The Warchief gazed deep into the prophet's emerald eyes, yet remained silent.  
  
_Flying like an eagle from oblivion  
Guided by the rising morning star  
_   
'Thrall,' he said 'your friend Hellscream has already fallen under the demons' influence. He is the key to the destiny I promised you!'  
  
The humans archmage's gaze travelled from the old man to the shaman, showing disbelief and distrust. Not for the preacher, but for the one whom she just ordered to attack. 'What would you want ud to do?' she asked slowly.  
  
'You must save Hellscream's soul from the demons. Only then will you be able to follow the stars.'  
  


  
The raven landed and once again was surrounded by an orb of blinding light. After a moment the prophet appeared before their eyes.  
  
'Peace, priestess.' he said to the tall, purple-skinned woman. 'They've come to aid you against the Legion.'  
  
'It was you in my dream!' said the one addressed by his brethren as Shan'do. 'But who are you to make such an offer to us?'  
  
_There's glory in the distance  
For the ones that pay the price  
Ignorance creates a subtle mind  
_   
The human mage lowered his gaze, as if ashamed of himself. He seemed small and miserable. Malfurion opened his mouth to say something, but gave up on the idea as the raven man surveyed the gathered.  
  
They were all there. Jaina of the Proudmoores, the very talented and young archmage from Dalaran. Thrall, son of Durotan, the only orc that does not know the pain of everyday struggle with demnis powers. Shan'do Malfurion Stormrage, archdruid of Moonglade, sworn to protect this world from the demons. His beloved priestess of Elune, Tyrande Whisperwind, who led her kin forth during her lover's eternal slumber.  
  
It is time to reveal the truth.  
  
The old mage averted his gaze, not wanting to look into the eyes of either of them. 'I... am the reason of the Legion's return.' he confessed. The leaders drew their breaths, yet remained silent and motionless. The prophet decided to go on, fighting the burning pain in his heart these memories caused.  
  
'Years ago I let the orcs into this world.' he explained. 'By doing so, I opened a path for the demons as well.'  
  
From the corner of his eye he took a peek at those he gathered here. The expressions of Jaina and Thrall showed minor fear, but those of the might elves were pure shock. 'For my sisn, I was murdered by those I cared for most.' he lowered his head even more, eager on hiding the tear that rolled down his cheek. Even if the rest had noticed, they did not react.  
  
'Despite my death, war raged across lands of the east, leaving entire kingdoms devastated in its wake.'  
  
_Keep the fighting spirit  
Never close your eyes  
Don't forget the ones you left behind  
_   
The raven man raised his head and straightened to his full height, narrowing his eyebrows. He looked confident and firm, powerful and wise. He surveyed the leaders and, holding a sigh, convinced:  
  
'Now, at long last I have returned to set things right.' he closed his eyes. 'I... am Medivh, the Last Guardian.'  
  
'The Last Guardian?' Furion breathed.  
  
Medivh simply nodded. 'I have came back to redeem myself. It is my fault that the demons now corrupt this world, and I shall now stop them... For the sake of the souls of those that wished to stop Sargeras by killing me.'  
  
None of the leaders dared to ask him to explain those words. Even if he did open the accursed Dark Portal, he also led them here, to safety and alliance. To strenght great enough to oppose the Burning Legion and forever end their Burning Crusade of destroying worlds.  
  
'I tell you now,' said Medivh 'you must ally against the shadow and destroy the enemies of all who live!'  
  


  
_Flying like an eagle from oblivion  
Guided by the rising morning star  
_   
The Norddrassil's roots will heal in time... as will the entire world. The Burning Legion begins to lose powers. The night elves, orcs and humans discarded their old hatreds, and with their great effort and sacrifice first of the demonic leutainants, Mannoroth and Archimonde are now dead. If only the rest has heeded my words, the undead Scourge would've never been born. But, despite the walking dead, the new alliance in Kalimdor grows stronger, and there is finally peace between humans and the Horde.  
  
_You will find the New Allegiance  
Like a beacon in the night  
If you're searching for salvation  
Reach inside  
_   
And as for me... I came back to ensure this will happen and to teach the world that it no longer needed Guardians. I have paid for my sins and led the world, so it would find the good path on its crossroads. Now all lies in hands of those, whom I entrusted with the fates of all.  
  
_There's a new world world approaching  
A fire to be seen  
_   
The world will never be the same again... But I truly hope that eventually it shall turn out better, a more peaceful, friendly and serene place to live for those that shall survive this war.  
  
My path will probably cross with them never again. I did what was expected from me. And now I shall take my place amongst the legends of the past.  
  


_This is not the end... _


End file.
